School Could Be Hell
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: Bella Swan has a crush on Edward Cullen. Just like the whole female population of Forks, and so does Tanya a queen bee, with her buddies Lauren and Jessica But Edward only wants Bella How far will they go to steal Edward right from under Bella's feet? ExB
1. Edward Cullen

**Hello,**

**It's me, EdwardAnthonyMasonCullenLuver well that was my old profile, but anyway I forgot my old password :( And I really wanted to continue this story so I decided to copy and paste (Yea yea I know) and change the wording mistakes I made. So here it is! The plot may change a little and so would the rating. It may be rated M later in the story just to warn you guys!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I stared at the school's hottest boy ever. Edward Cullen. The cutest most talented guy I ever heard of, He didn't have a girlfriend. Rumors say, that none of the girls here are good enough for him. I am a Junior, like him. Girls younger then us get jealous because us juniors have a higher chance with him, but that probably wouldn't matter.

Edward's piercing green eyes meant my chocolate brown ones, He smiled at me. I felt the blood rushing to me cheeks I turned away quickly and walked down the hall. I turned the corner and ran into my friend Alice Cullen. One of Edward's younger sisters.

" Hey Bella!" She said. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me.

" Hi." I said. I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled.

" Edward likes you." She suddenly blurted out. My eyes got wide, She laughed at my expression.

" Alice, none of the girls here are pretty enough for him so why would he like someone like me?" We started walking down the hallway towards Edward's locker.

" Bella, since I live with him he tells Esme everything about you, sometimes he won't shut up about you!" We stopped in front of his locker to wait for him.

" Bella, just except the fact that he likes you ok? He will ask you out I promise sometimes Emmett says that he says your name in his sleep."

" Wow." I said. She giggled loudly.

" Excuse me." A velvety voice said. Edward was smiling at me. I was standing in his way.

" Oh! I'm sorry" I said. I moved out of his way and blushed.

" Hey big brother!" Alice said. She wrapped her arms around around him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and winked at me.

" Hey Bella." Edward said. I smiled.

" Hi Edward." I whispered.

He opened his locker and looked around.

" Well, how are you doing Edward?" Alice said. A crooked smile crept on his angelic face.

" Good I guess." He said. I hung me head down and pouted.

It was hard talking in front of Edward, even though I don't really talk but it felt like he didn't know I was there sometimes.

" So Bella, how are you doing?" Edward asked. I looked up and smiled.

" Fine, bored nothing to do." I answered simply. He smiled crookedly. It about took my breath away, He grabbed random items and shut the locker.

" Um, Edward would like to ask you something Bella." She said. Edward glared at her before she ran off.

He turned to me and smiled weakly. We started walking towards trig we had every class together besides gym.

We didn't have time to talk, Edward was about to but He was cut off when the teacher started class.

The subject was really boring so I started doodling on the back of my notebook, when I was done, it was a picture of a boy and girl holding hands and staring at each other smiling.

The boy had messy hair and the girl had a long ponytail. I realized it was supposed to be me and Edward. I flipped the book over and looked at Edward. He was looking where the notebook was. I blushed right away and looked at the teacher.

" Alice I just embarrassed myself in front of Edward!" I said. The school day was over and I was at the Cullen's house.

" Bella, calm down. Ok I want to show you something." She said. She took my hand and pulled me down the long hallway up the stairs to the third floor. She opened the door at the end of the hallway and stepped inside.

" This is Edward's room." she said. His room was facing south and one wall was all glass, the western wall was completely covered with Cd's in the corner there was a music player a large black bed was in the middle and a piano at the other corner.

" Wow." I said. She pulled me inside and went to a closet. I heard paper crumbling and she stepped out with a board.

" Here look at this." She said. She handed me the board and I looked at it.

There was a boy holding a girl on a bed. The girl was sleeping and the boy had his head on hers. The boy had messy bronzed hair and the girl had brown hair that cascaded down her back.

It was me and Edward.

" See, you don't need to me embarrassed he has dreams to." she said. I handed the board back and she ran in the closet. We ran out of the room to the kitchen downstairs. Esme was making something in the oven and Emmett was scarfing down chocolate.

" Geez Emmett where does it all go?" Alice giggled. He smiled.

" Down his bottomless pit." Esme laughed. She turned to me and smiled.

" Hi Bella." She said. She came over and gave me a big hug.

Esme was like a second mother to me, her caramel brown hair and brown eyes were very warming.

" I'm home!" someone yelled. Edward walked through the kitchen and his green eyes landed on me. I blushed and ran to Alice by the counter.

" Hi Bella." Edward said. While Esme hugged him.

" Hi." I said. I waved shyly. He smiled crookedly at me and winked.

My knees almost gave out.

" OHH SOMEONE'S IN LOVE!" Emmett yelled. Esme shushed him.

" What? You could tell!" He said. Edward patted his shoulder and dug through the refrigerator.

" Bella's in love Bella's in love!" Emmett sang. I glared at him. Edward glanced my way and smiled.

" Damn!" Alice said. " Edward has the hots for Bella!" She sang. I kicked her in the leg.

She winced slightly.

" Guys that's enough!" Esme scolded. I mouthed " Thank you" to her. She nodded her head and opened the oven.

This was going to be a rough day.


	2. The Truth

**Author's Note~ Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or characters.<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View**

I stared at Edward as he kept looking for something to eat, his arms flexed when he bent them which looked very hot. Alice would glance at me then too Edward from time to time as if she wanted to see if we were staring at each other.

" Bella? You there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. I tore my gaze away from Edward and looked at her.

" What?" I asked. She frowned at me then looked away.

" I was asking if you wanted to go to dinner with us." She said. I looked at Esme who nodded her head at me.

" Sure, I just have to call Charlie." I said. Emmett smiled.

" Yay now Edward could act like you two are dating!" He said. He patted my back and walked away.

" Thanks Emmett." Edward muttered, I think we weren't supposed to hear.

" Oh is somebody embarrassed now?" Alice giggled. A small giggle escaped my mouth too.

" Quiet young lady!" Edward said. He grabbed some Oreo's and dipped them in milk.

" Excuse me." I said. I hopped off the counter and walked in the living room. I grabbed me cell phone. And dialed the police office.

" Hello?" a man's voice answered.

" Hi may I speak to Charlie Swan, I'm his daughter." I said.

" Sure please wait." He said. About a minute passed by.

" Hello?" charlie said.

" Hi."

" Hey Bells, how was school?"

" Good, boring you know the rest." He laughed.

" Yea."

" Um I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to dinner with the Cullen's tonight will you be ok with dinner?" I asked.

" Yea that's fine Bells spend time with your friends Alice and Rosalie," He said.

" Ok love you." I said.

" Kay Bells see you later." He said. The phone call went dead. I put the phone in my pocket and walked to the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks.

" Alice I will try to ask her out ok but I don't think she even likes me." Edward whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

" Edward she likes you just like every girl in high school!" Alice said. Edward sighed.

" I will ask her." He said.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

" Ok Alice he said it was ok." I said. She squealed loudly.

" Yay!" She said.

Edward did like me, he wanted to ask me out Alice was right But I didn't believe her. The Edward Cullen was in love with me.

**I know not very creative, but my writing got better! The next chappie is also copied and paste, chapter 4 will be written all brand new, I promise!**


	3. Damn it Alice!

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella's Point Of View<strong>

Alice hopped on the counter next to me and winked. I glanced at Edward who was staring at Alice with a silly expression. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.  
>" Ok, Bella i have to go get my makeup ready." She said. I saw her wink at Edward and gracefully walked out of the room. I glanced towards Edward, He was putting his dishes in the sink and his hand rubbed around the plate like he was imagining it was me. I shuddered at that thought. He shut the water off and leaned against the counter across from me but the island was between us.<br>" So..." He said. He frowned at the island and at me. His frown fading to a breath taking smile.

" Could i stand by you?" He asked. I couldn't speak so i just nodded. He was by me in a minute and leaned against the counter, He crossed his legs and smiled at me. I blushed red.  
>" So, i guess it's time for Bella barbie." He said. I giggled quietly. I heard him laugh to.<br>We turned so we were facing each other, some of my hair fell in my face tickling my nose. His long white finger swept the piece behind my ear. I expected his hand to fall to his side but his finger tips touched my hip. We started leaning towards each other, are lips an inch away till Alice stepped in the room.

"Ok Bella!" She said. Edward yanked his head back and his arm falling to his side, me doing the same. I glared at her but Edward couldn't see. She smiled amused.  
>" See you in three years Edward." I said. He laughed out loud and walked out of the room nudging Alice in her ribs but she dodged out of the way.<br>" Alice I'm so going to kill you." I hissed under my breath. She smiled again.

" Don't worry Bella, as soon as I'm done with you, he wouldn't be able too keep his lips off you, even in front of everyone." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her room. She sat me down on a chair of course in front of a mirror.  
>" Ok Bella i promise you nothing that will get you or me in trouble ok?" She asked. I smiled.<br>" Kay." I said, And she got started on my make up

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

Did you ever have that feeling when you love someone and you don't know if they love you back? But you do something to embarrass yourself and it ruins your friendship and you regret it? Well, i have a really big crush on Bella. She is beautiful and she has a great personality. She seems to good to be true. But she doesn't know how i feel.

Or _does _she?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~ Sorry for another weird short chapter. Next Chappie is brand new!<strong>


	4. Review!

**Viewers!**

**Leave me some love! I honestly need to know if i should continue with this story, i don't wanna post anything unless someone is going to**

**read it! Thanks and leave a review please!**

**TeamEdwardAnthony**


	5. Why?

**Update!**

**I'm updating I'm happy too see some reviews and I'm very happy you guys like my story.**

**So I'll shut up and you can enjoy!**

**TeamEdwardAnthony**

**Bella**

Alice spent about an hour and a half doing my make up and hair. To be honest it was the best torture in my entire life. Well the seventeen years I've been here that is.

I loved my hair the most, it was pulled in a ponytail, it was wavy as usual and was just kept by one little ponytail holder, it looked like a professional done it.

Well it's Alice!

My make up was just some gray eyeshadow, but no blush. It's not like I don't do it a lot all ready. Rosalie (Alice's sister also my best friend) Came to help me pick out my outfit, it was a long sweater dress gray with black stripes going across, with black leggings **(Outfit on profile)**. And I got to wear my black flats. Better then me tripping over Alice's black 5 inch heels.

What a night that would be.

I waited in Alice's bathroom while everybody else got ready. I still had no idea where we were going to eat, but I had a feeling. I might have been the only one who didn't know where we were going. But Rosalie seemed like she didn't know either. I hate being alone on things like this.

When Alice and Rosalie got done we decided to make a 'grand entrance' just to have some fun. I just hoped I won't trip and fall in front of Edward that would be embarrassing.

As we walked down the stairs it seems like everybody waiting downstairs stopped breathing. Well besides Carlisle and Esme, they were still in there room.

"Wow," Emmett said and whistled at us. He winked at Rosalie when he saw her. It made me and Alice giggle like little girls. But of course Jasper came and kissed her on the cheek. And I was alone.

Damn you Jasper

"You look nice Bella," Edward said and walked up behind me. He had on a black t shirt with a white button up over top with dark jeans and of course the Cullen boys had there cuffs on there wrists the whole time, probably even in the shower. At least Emmett said he keeps his on.

"Thanks, you look good yourself." I said and straightened his shirt which was wrinkling at the bottom.

"Thank you Bella, and you're welcome." He said and winked at me.

"You're also welcome Edward." he gave me a big grin and turned away walking into the kitchen.

We waited in the living room talking and joking till Carlisle and Esme came down. They looked so great together both wearing blue. They matched perfectly.

"Well you guys and ladies," Carlisle smiled at us. "Dressed nicely. Are we all ready to go?"

"Hell yea!" Emmett said and pumped a fist into the air. Making us all laugh.

We all got into the Cullen family car, of course me sitting by Edward and drove out of Forks. I had a feeling we were going to Port Angeles for dinner.

"Do you know where we are going?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear. I faced him and whispered back:

"No, I guess I'm not the only one who's clueless around here." I said making him grin. He smiled and kissed my cheek ever so softly.

About an half and hour has passed and we finally pulled up to our restaurant.

La Bella Italia

"Hey I love this place!" Emmett said and flew out of the car. We all chuckled and followed after him, he led the way into the restaurant all giddy and excited, he had a big smile on his face his dimples showing.

"Hello welcome to Bella Italia how many please?" The red headed hostess asked.

"Eight please," Carlisle said and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Right this way please," she said grabbing our menus and leading us to a table in the back. She set our menus down and she winked and slipped a piece of paper into Jasper's hand.

"He's taken," Alice immediately said and glared at her.

The hostess, which her name was Ashley scurried away after looking at Alice's glare.

"Nice one AllyCat." Emmett said and gave her a high five. Me and Rosalie laughed and also gave her a high five.

Edward took my arm and led me to a chair and pulled it out for me.

"Thank you Edward," I giggled and sat down. He pushed me in and took the seat next to me.

I could of swore out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme look at each other and smile.

"Mom.. Dad.. I love you so much!" Emmett said and scarfed down more chicken Parmesan into his mouth.

Carlisle chuckled and patted Emmett on the back. "We love you too son," He said making Emmett grin.

"But they love me the most," Alice joked and took a sip of her coke.

"Hey! The oldest is ALWAYS the most loved child!" He joked and grinned at himself in the mirror on the wall.

"Emmett you're silly," I said and giggled at him.

"Well mom dropped him on the head when he was young, so he should be." Edward said and made everybody laugh.

"Hey mom didn't drop me did you mom?" he said and smiled at her.

"No baby... Carlisle did," she laughed.

"Awe thank- wait dad!" he said and chucked a noodle at Carlisle. We all laughed and continued to eat.

We laughed so hard I had a hard time eating my mushroom ravioli.

**Edward**

So beautiful

Bella Swan is so beautiful.

"Edward" Alice whispered into my ear as we walked out of the restaurant.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't forget to ask Bella." She mumbled and skipped ahead to the car.

Oh damn..

The ride home wasn't very loud.. or quiet. But me and Bella stayed silent the whole trip home. She looked at me a couple of times and I did too her too. I just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

When we got back to our house I took Bella's arm and pulled her too the edge of the woods.

"Edward?" Bella said and looked a little scared.

"Bella," I said and gripped her hand.

"I.. wanted to ask you something.." I said and shook her hand making her look up at me.

"Yes?" she said and smiled shyly.

_So god damn beautiful_

"Umm.." I said and shut my eyes.

Damn!

"Edward?" She said and shook my hands making me look up at her.

"Yea?" I said.

"What is it?"

"Umm... I-... Never mind,"

**Bella**

I watched in shock as he pulled away and walked towards the front of his house and I heard the door slam shut.

"Edward?" I said quietly. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and they slowly spilled over. I heard footsteps running towards me and arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice said and squeezed me tightly.

"Alice what's going on?" Rose asked annoyed. Her face softened when she saw my face.

"Bella?" she said and took my hand.

"Didn't he ask you?" Alice said.

"N.. No," I said and let out a sob.

"Alice ask her what!" Rose said.

"Edward was going to ask her out tonight.. but he just left.." Alice said.

"What!" Rosalie said and glared at the house.

"That little punk is up there in his room," Rose said and pointed to Edward's room, we glanced up and saw Edward looking down at us with a pained expression.

I looked up a him and more tears fell. I ripped my hand out of Alice's and ran to my truck.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie called too me.

"I'm going home! I'll see you guys tomorrow," I snapped.

The last thing I saw was Edward's pained expression watching my drive away...

I stripped off my clothes in the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I drummed my fingers on the sink making sure I give the water time to heat up before I hop in.

I don't know why I would even think Edward would ask me out. I'm plain, boring and I'm a geek.. Well that's what Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley call me.

I'll get into that later.

I hopped in the shower and just let the warm water take over my body, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and my coconut body wash. I put the conditioner in my hair and while I let it sit I drew on the glass shower door.

E&B

I sniffed and quickly wiped it away hoping Charlie won't see it when he takes a shower that would be weird...

I climbed out and hastily dried off my body and my hair. As I brushed it out my doorbell rang.

_Who would that be at 9 o'clock at night?_

I grabbed my robe and put it on and slipped out of the bathroom slowly walking down the stairs. I didn't want to open the door since I was alone but it could be important.

_Charlie you really need to get a peep hole thing!_

I slowly touched the handle and twisted it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and opened the door. I opened my eyes and froze.

"Bella?"

"... Edward?"

**Here's this chapter, the brand new one I hope you guys liked this one better then my older ones I wrote those when I was a beginner so I had a lot more practice now.**

**Bella's outift is on my profile and also check out my other stories!**

**TeamEdwardAnthony**


	6. Surprise

**Here is next chapter!**

**I got a message asking me if my updates are going to be this constant.**

**No, I'm on break this week and have no work, some weeks I may have an update or two or maybe none at all. But there won't be a long wait, not like 5 months. No it will be about two weeks at the most or whenever I find the time.**

**Let's move on shall we...**

**Bella**

Edward shifted nervously in his spot at the door. He looked very nervous and he was also shivering. I'm guessing because of the cold night air.

"Here, come inside Edward." I whispered and stepped aside so he can walk through.

"Thanks." he said and carefully walked inside, slipping off his shoes.

I led him over to the couch and told him to take a seat while I change into my pj's. I put on simple gray sweats and a blue spaghetti strap. I trotted down stairs putting my hair into a ponytail and made myself comfortable on the couch.

"So.." I started off. Edward looked at me and looked away quickly. He _did_ seem very nervous. I still wanted to know why he was here. Not that I minded or anything.

"Bella. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he said and pulled at his hair, I smiled slightly and sighed.

"I wanted to ask you something, and I just got _really_ nervous. And I freaked out, I'm sorry." he said and stood up and started pacing in front of the couch.

"Edward it's okay I understand." he stopped and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"A-are you sure?" he said. He smiled as I nodded to him. He grinned and slowly knelt down in front of me.

"Bella.. You're really something else." he said. He looked me in the eye and gave me a cheesy smile. It was so silly I started to giggle.

"Don't laugh at me," he joked. I giggled when he batted his eyelashes at me, he looked like a vampire in those old movies.

"You're crazy Edward, you're whole family is." he laughed out loud and put his hands on my legs.

"Bella, can I ask you something? Serious? No joking?" he said seriously. I nodded a big smile stretched on his face.

"Yes," I said. He smiled and nervously ran a hand threw his hair.

"Will.. You maybe go on a d-date with my tomorrow night?" he asked and looked up at me.

I stared at him and a smile slowly appeared on my face, his following after mine.

"Edward I would absolutely love to go out on a date with you" I said, and pecked him on the cheek.

Edward grinned and returned the cheek peck and stood up. He took my hand and pulled me up also, of course I only reached his chin so I had to look up at him.

"I'll pick you up at six. Just dress casual. We're not going anywhere fancy... Yet." he said and winked at me.

I giggled and led him to the door. He smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"See you at school," he said.

"See you at school." I said and stood by the door to watch him leave, he waved as he drove off.

I sighed and shut the door leaning against it.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen."

**Next Morning**

When I woke up this morning I still had me and Edward's date on my mind. You better believe that I jumped out of bed and danced around my room too.

I mean who wouldn't?

I decided to put some blue eye shadow and some black liquid eyeliner. I dressed in a baby blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans with my black converse. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed out my bangs.

I ate some cheerios and then brushed my teeth, for about 5 extra minutes more then I usually do. I already have pearly whites but bad breath isn't a good thing, especially if you're going on a date tonight.

I pulled on a gray hoodie and grabbed my backpack and walked out on the porch. I locked the door and turned, but I ran into a black shirt.

"Oops! Sorry Bella," Edward said and straightened me before I fell over. I blushed a deep red and laughed.

"It's okay," I said and took a step back so I can look up at him better. He grinned down at me and took my wrist.

"I thought I would drive you too school, is that okay?" he asked uneasily. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Of course it is Edward." I said and led us down to his silver Volvo.

"Okay." he said and opened my door for me.

"Thank you Edward," I giggled and sat in the car. He winked at me and shut the door and walked around to his side and quickly got in and turned on the car.

We made small talk along the way and I felt very comfortable. I could get used to this.

When Edward parked the Volvo he beat me to my door. He chuckled at my expression.

"Sorry, I was raised to do this." he said and shut the door behind me. I laughed and took his wrist.

"Oh it's okay," I said and tugged him along, we walked side by side to my first class. But of course fate had it's plan.

"Hey Bella.. Edward," Mike Newton greeted Edward with less interest. When he saw me his blue eyes sparkled in a rather creepy way.

"Hi Mike." I said and stopped making Edward stop with me. Mike looked between me and Edward then down to our wrists.

"So..." he said and started rocking on his face. Edward looked at me with an amused expression and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and looked back at Mike.

"So?" I said and motioned for him to spit it out.

"So.. Would you like to go out with-"

"Mr. Newton, Mrs. Swan Mr. Cullen, I suggest you get to class before the bell rings." Mr. Greene interrupted Mike.

"Okay sir, bye Mike!" Edward said and pulled me along. I heard Mike grumble something under his breath but didn't hear him.

"See you after class Bella." Edward said and kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Bye Edward!" I called back. He turned around and grinned at me before turning back and walked down the hall, and turned.

My classes before lunch were a drag, they went by way too slow. It might be because I was excited about tonight?

Yea I think that's it.

I was surprised when Edward didn't show up to walk with me to lunch. That's are daily routine, why isn't he here?

"Bella!" Alice called and ran up behind me almost knocking me over.

"Ow! What is it Alice?" I said annoyed and shut my locker door, and started heading for the lunch room.

"Edward went home.. He had an emergency. BUT! Before you say anything he is okay. He told me to tell you he is sorry and the date is still on." she said. I moaned silently, and nodded.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked me as we walked to the lunch line.'

"Edward went home, and he drove me here today." I said and grabbed a chicken patty. He grabbed two slices of pizza, a soft pretzel and french fries.

"Jeez Emmett!" I giggled.

"Hey a man's gotta eat!" he said and took my food and placed it on his tray. He grinned at me and led us back to our table.

"Hey, I could drive you home," he said and sat our tray down. Rose, Alice and Jasper were still in the lunch line. So we we're by ourselves.

"Really? Thanks Emmett I really appreciate it." I said and gave him a tight hug before we sat down.

"Awe, you're welcome little sis." he said.

"Okay let's eat!" he said and plopped in his chair, I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

In the meantime...

I jumped up and hit the volleyball with my hand, when the ball flew to the other side I groaned and clutched my hand.

Jeez that stings!

Mike swung and hit the ball before it could hit the ground, it hit the net and it hit Jessica Stanley, one of the school's biggest slut and drama queen in the head.

"Ow! You idiot!" she screamed and clutched her head in her hands. She growled under her breath and stalked off towards coach Clapp.

"Oh god!" Mike groaned and headed off towards Jessica and Clapp.

The whole gym stopped playing and it got very quiet, I realized that they were listening to there conversation.

"But it was an accident!" Mike said and threw his hands up in the air.

"No it wasn't! You did it on purpose!" Jessica said and dramatically gestured toward the forgotten ball. Mr. Clapp looked at Jessica with an aggravated expression.

"No I didn't!" Mike said angrily now.

"Enough! Jessica go to the office now!" he said and pointed Jessica out. Jessica screamed and walked out of the gym trying to kick anyone who was standing in her way.

"Mr. Clapp!" Mike said.

"Now now Mike, I know it was an accident I believe you," he said "Everybody pack up!" He called out and walked away.

As I ran towards the changing room, I ran into something hard.

"Ow! Watch it ugly bitch!"

Of course

There stood Lauren Mallory, a blonde bimbo with no life, her fake butt and boobs were hanging out of her normal everyday clothes and she had her dumb strawberry blonde Tanya Denali behind her. They were both Sluts, like Jessica. Jessica and Tanya looked up to Lauren like she owned them, they followed her lead in everything. They were wanted just because of there fake bodies, we all know Tanya had sex with a substitute who tried to give her detention.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean see you there, maybe if you weren't so fake I wouldn't of ran into you." I said. They both glared at me and walked along, staring me down.

Those ugly-

"Hey Bella!" Mike said and walked up next to me, he slung his arm around my shoulders but I shook him off.

"Hi Mike, Sorry can't talk I have to go." I said and sprinted off towards the hallway before he can say anything else.

Emmett was waiting for me when I got out there, he had a big grin on his face.

"Hey! Good job Bells, didn't know I had it in you." he said and gave me a high five.

"What did you see? Tanya and Lauren?" I asked and walked outside.

"Yea! That was great!" he said. "Doors unlocked."

We got in his jeep and he pulled out, cutting whoever was behind him and sped off.

"You didn't ride with Rose?" I asked as he passed the highway. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Yea, but her and Alice was going shopping so she just rode home with her," he said and stopped at the red light.

"Oh,"

"Yea."

"Um.. What happened with Edward?" I asked as he started driving again. He coughed and sped up, going over the speed limit.

"Nothing bad, I don't know if he would want me to tell you." he said and pulled up in front of my house. I silently cursed under my breath.

"Oh.." I said and turned to face him.

"Yea he ran out in Government class, I think he was nervous or shook up about something. He ran off before I could ask him," he said annoyed like he wanted to know. I chuckled silently and opened up my car door.

"Well thanks for the ride home Em," I said and stepped out.

"No problem sis. Oh and if Jessica, Tanya or Lauren ever bother you again I'm here for you," he said giving me a cheeky grin, then he sped off.

"I know Em," I said quietly and turned towards the house.

When I got inside Charlie wasn't home, he still didn't know about my date with Edward, but I was going to tell him tonight when he got home.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a text. Thinking it was Charlie I hurried and read it. But it was Edward instead.

**Date is still on,**

**sorry I left it was important**

**Be ready by 6, can't wait to see you**

**Edward**

I smiled and replied back, I grinned and ran up the stairs.

Time to get ready for my date!

**Well There you go**

**Review**


	7. The Date

**The Chapter you have all been waiting for...**

**The Date!**

**It's here, and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it. Because I'm very happy with the results.**

**Bella**

I clicked on the blow drier and took a brush through my hair, I winced as I hit a knot and gently brushed it out. I titled my head back and let my hair blow behind my head.

When I was done I brushed out my now dry hair and smiled as my curls bounced around. My bangs were pushed off to the left side and the back of my head was taller and more fuller then the front.

My dress was a gray elastic. With frill's that went down and it was crossed at the neck to hold the dress up and it had a butterfly bow. **(A/N Hair and Dress on profile!)** I wore my gray flats too. I hoped Edward would like it, I would_ think_ he would. I looked on my Iphone and it was 5:30. Charlie should be home by now, I had his dinner in the crock pot and I had an half in hour till Edward would be here to get me.

"Bells?" Charlie called and slammed the door shut.

"I'm up here dad!" I called and hurried down the stairs, with my purse in my hand.

"Oh what smells go-" he turned to face me and his lips pressed together.

"Um... Why you so dressed up?" he asked, he looked kinda pale.

"I have a um. Date?" I said, the last part sounded like I was asking a question. His face started to turn purplish.

"A date? With who?"he asked and scratched the back of his head.

"E-Edward." I said. When I said his name Charlie's face brightened.

"Edward? Our Edward?" he asked. Charlie and Edward always had a friendly bond with each other. It was funny to see how they got along and joked when the Cullen's all visited.

"Yea." I said. His lips formed into a smile... Kinda.

"Oh, well have fun Bells.. Remember I still have a gun."

I giggled and threw my head back.

"Haha dad I don't think you'll need it. Not on Edward." he grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Well I'm just sayin," he said. "Mhm what smells good?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen

I jumped up from my seat on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I'm guessing it's Edward?" Charlie said, he leaned back and peeked out of the curtains behind the couch.

"I hope." I said looking at the clock, it was exactly 6.

I hopped up from the couch and walked to the door, and opened it. Edward stood there with his signature crooked smile on his face. I grinned back and gestured for him to come in.

"Hi." I said and shut the door behind him. He smiled.

"Hi." he played with his hair. He wore a black polo with dark jeans. His hair was neatly spiked and it looked kinda wet, you better believe he looked handsome!

"Well, we better get going." Edward grinned at me. I nodded.

"Dad! We're leaving!" I called out to him, I heard him heave himself off the couch and walked into the room.

"Edward." he said and nodded towards Edward.

"Chief Swan." Edward said.

"Have her home by 10:30," Charlie said as he opened the door for us.

"I will sir, she is safe with me." Edward said and led me out the door. We said our goodbyes and Edward led me over to his car. He opened the door for me and grinned widely. I giggled and hopped in the car, he shut the door behind me and jogged over to the driver's side.

"So.. Where are we going!" I said, trying to get him to tell me where he was taking me.

"Nice try Isabella." he said and smiled at me, I whined and crossed me arms over my chest, he laughed at my facial expression. His laugh was so adorable! I never noticed before.

"I'm hoping you'll like it.. You like Romeo and Juliet right?" he asked me, I looked at him curiously. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said, he turned back towards the road and grinned.

"Okay,"

We drove for about thirty minutes, we we're back in Port Angeles. We should have been here in an hour's drive but Edward was speeding, and I was cowarding in my seat with fright. He was a maniac!

"We're here." he said and shut off the car, he opened my door for me and took my hand in his. I noticed that we were at a dinner theater.

Dinner theater... Romeo and Juliet?

"We're going to watch a play, for Romeo and Juliet!" I said excitedly. Edward grinned and led me towards the entrance.

"Yes. And they have some tasty food here too." he said and winked at me.

He payed the eight dollars a person, I tried to pay for me but Edward hurriedly payed the man before I could, earning a glare from me.

"Meanie." I said and pouted.

"Sorry," he said.

We took a seat close to the front of the theater, the place filled up immediately. A brunette waitress came and took our orders. I grinned when I saw mushroom ravioli on the menu.

"Hello how may I take you're order," she said.. To Edward.

"Bella?" He asked and winked at me behind the menu.

"Mushroom ravioli and a coke please." I said and handed her my menu. She looked at Edward and grinned at him.

"I'll have chicken Parmesan and a coke please." he said and handed her his menu uneasily. She winked at him and walked away.

"Um.." I said uneasily. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Don't worry Bella," he said and stroked the back of my hand. I smiled at him.

We talked while our food arrived, we ignored the waitress all together, but Edward gave her a quick thank you before turning to me again. She glared at me as she walked away, watching me out of the corner of her eye.

We dug in our food while the man introduced the show. Everybody was drinking wine around us, I rolled my eyes when a blonde lady winked at Edward. I gave her the finger when Edward wasn't looking.

"-And please enjoy the show," The man said and walked off the stage, the lights dimmed and it got quiet, the only sound was the plates and silverware.

Halfway through the show Edward moved his chair right next to mine and gripped my hands in his, he rubbed the back of my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back towards the show while Edward continued to play with my fingers mindlessly. The waitress came back once to refill our drinks and take our plates, and give us our dessert. My mouth watered at the cheesecake with strawberry sauce on top. Edward chuckled silently.

When the show was over we headed out, I enjoyed myself and I think Edward enjoyed himself too. He pulled me closer to him this time while we walked towards his Volvo. He opened the door for me and kissed the back of my hand.

"You have a sweet smell," he said and nuzzled my hand. I giggled as he shut the door.

"Why did you leave school?" I asked as he drove into Forks. He looked at me once before turning his attention back to the road, he sighed and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Nothing, I just felt sick all of a sudden, maybe it was because I was nervous about tonight," he explained and looked at me, I looked at him sadly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Yes. I was afraid that I would have to call off tonight, but I got better." he said and took my hand in his and set it in his lap. I looked at our joined hands, and sighed.

"That's good, you don't have to be nervous. _I _was nervous," I told him. He smiled at me and pulled into my driveway, he turned off his car and leaned back in his seat. I looked out the window but I felt his eyes on me.

"Why were you nervous?" Edward asked. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Because..." I said and avoided his eyes.

"Why?" he asked again and let go of my hand.

"Because.. I was just nervous that I was going to say something and mess everything up.. or something was going to go wrong." I said.

He remained silent

"Bella, you won't mess anything up, if anything _I_ was going to be the one who messed something up tonight, I almost did earlier!" he said quietly.

"Really?" I asked him uneasily.

"Yes."

I almost believed him, when he got out of the car and opened my door for me I saw the look in his eyes of pure lust. I tried me best to hide my smile. When he walked me to the door he turned towards me and grinned shyly.

"I had a good time." I said referring to our date. He smiled and took my hands in his.

"As did I." he said and looked up at me, his piercing green eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones.

He put his hand on my right cheek and stroked the skin just under my eyes. I leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and his nose brushed mine. My breathing slowed WAY down when his lips gently brushed mine.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, his lips close to touching me.

"Yes." I said and leaned forward some more.

What seemed like forever his lips finally touched mine. I felt the sparks as our lips touched, he applied more pressure and his tongue brushed against my lips, and sighed into my mouth. We pulled away briefly for breath and went back at it. He brought me closer and his arms wrapped around my waist almost a second time. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we pulled away, which was about five minutes later. He smiled and kissed me one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and kisses me again.

"See you tomorrow." I said and watched him walk down the porch steps he smiled at me before driving off.

I sighed and turned around and unlocked the door. Charlie was asleep on the couch with the game on. I shook his shoulder.

"Charlie.. Charlie wake up!" I said, he stirred and lifted his head and looked around.

"What is it?" he asked disoriented. I stifled my laugh.

"Come on Charlie it's late you need to go to bed." I said.

"Yea, you go up." he said and sat up.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, I shut the door behind me and pressed my back to the door.

I got kissed my Edward Cullen!

"I got kissed by Edward Cullen!"

**Bella's hair and outfit can be found on my profile!**

**Review!**


	8. Note

**Hi fanfiction**

**I'm sorry for not updating, of course with the holidays, school and just everything I have been busy. My aunt passed away recently (Saturday) her calling hours were last night, and I just need a break. I hope the update could be around Sunday, no promises though. I hope you guys understand?**

**RIP**

**Stacey Byerly**

**1978- 2012 33 Years Old**


	9. The Day After

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review! Thanks!**

**Sorry for a long wait, I decided that it was about time to update cause it has been a while**

**since I updated last. Christmas, New Years.. Wow!**

**And my aunt has passed away recently, (Yesterday) so that delayed my post. So I'm updating today guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Bella**

I snuggled further into the warmth of my bed sheets, inhaling the faint smell of strawberry shampoo. I didn't want to get out of bed, I wanted to be lazy all day and think of my date last night.

Our date

My lips were still tingling from Edward's soft lips, and it was driving me crazy. Even though it was a Friday, I still didn't want to go to school. I peeked my head up from my pillow and glanced at my alarm clock.

_5:23_

I groaned and plopped my head back down on the pillow. Why did I get up so early?

_Damn_

I threw the old comforter off of my body and was instantly hit with the cold air of my small bedroom. I shivered and hurriedly grabbed my clothes for the day, and my bag of toiletries and rushed to the bathroom.

I frowned when I looked into the bathroom mirror, my makeup was smeared across my face, I looked like Andy Six.. Ugh

I turned on the hot water in the shower and started to pull my flimsy clothes off my body and dropped them on the floor, I turned the radio on, keeping the volume down low. Christina Perri's soft voice filled the room. And I relaxed.

I don't know how long I took in the shower, but all I know is that there wasn't any hot water left. I shivered when I pulled the shower door open and I got goosebumps on my body. I reached for my towel and quickly dried off and threw on my black tank top, dark skinny jeans and my boots. I wasn't a big fan of make up, but I usually put eyeshadow on, and maybe a little mascara on occasion.

Breakfast wasn't a biggie for me, I always ate something small such as cereal or a granola bar. But today my stomach was doing flip flops, maybe because I went on my very first date last night. With Edward..

Edward!

Or maybe because I have to face Charlie before I leave for school, I hear him downstairs shuffling around in the kitchen. I know he is dying to know how my night went and if Edward behaved himself.

That's Charlie for ya

I slowly walked down the steps, biting my lip along the way. Charlie looked up at me from the coat rack slipping on his jacket. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi." he said when I reached the bottom step.

"Hi"

"Um, how was your night.. With Edward?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip.

"It was great, he was really sweet just like always,"

"What did you guys _do?"_ I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Well, we went to see Romeo and Juliet at the dinner theater in Port Angeles, then came home." I said and ran a hand through my hair. Charlie scoffed at me, and gestured towards the clock on the wall.

"You might want to head out, it snowed over night and traffic is getting bad." he said and opened the door. I groaned when a thick show cover covered the ground outside, icicles hung from the roof and off the tree branches. I noticed a little sheet of ice on the stair.

_Great just what I need_

"Yes, I guess that would be a good idea." I said. I slipped on my white and black plaid jacket and put on my black beanie. Charlie held open the front door for me and smiled at me as I walked out.

I walked right into a tall figure.

"Oof!" I said. Arms wrapped around me and held me upright so I wouldn't fall. Charlie tried to hold back his laugh with a cough.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said and let me go, he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned to face Charlie, I noticed he also had a black beanie covering his untidy hair.

"Hello Charlie, I hope you don't mind me driving Bella to school? The roads are pretty bad today." he said and took my back pack from my hand.

"Hello Edward, I think it is better for you to drive today, I don't think Bella's truck is safe for this kind of weather." Charlie said.

"Thank you sir, I hope you don't mind Bella coming over after school to see the family?" Edward asked.

"No problem." he smiled.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"You're welcome, have her home before dark, school may even be canceled tomorrow a snow storm is on it's way."

"No problem."

We said our goodbyes and Edward carefully led me to his Volvo and opened the door for me placing the backpack in my lap. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning," he said against my lips.

"Good morning." I said and pressed another kiss to his lips before he shut the door. He jogged around to the other side and turned the heat on high before pulling out. I waved to Charlie before we disappeared around the corner.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked, he intertwined our fingers together and put them on the gearshift. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good I guess. How about you?" I asked him.

"Good" he said. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

When we arrived at school, student were everywhere throwing snowballs at each other like crazy in the grass. I noticed Tanya, Lauren and Jessica huddled together screeching when ever a snowball flew right past there heads. I stifled my laugh with my fist.

Edward parked the Volvo neatly next to Emmett's jeep, Emmett was still in the drivers seat and he turned to look at me and gave me a cheeky grin. Making me giggle.

"What?" Edward asked and looked at Emmett, he laughed when Emmett flicked him off.

"Wow, nice way to say good morning." I giggled. Edward smiled.

"He's Emmett, what do you expect?" Edward chuckled and opened his door and stepped out. He opened my door for me and we walked hand in hand to the rest of the Cullens, avoiding the flying snowballs.

"Emmett that movie wasn't even scary!" Alice laughed.

"No, but that lady was a devil!" Emmett said and chucked a snowball at her tiny frame.

"Hey watch it!" she said and chucked one back.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. Rosalie laughed.

"Well since you and Edward had a date last night, we went out to the movies and seen 'The Devil Inside' the movie was so freaking retarded! Everybody, including myself booed at the end." she said and shook her head.

"Seriously, they make the trailer look creepy but the movie is a waste of time." Jasper said. He took Alice's hand and smiled at her.

"But there were some icky parts too," Alice said.

"The Devil Inside was sh-"

"Edward!" A high pitched voice said.. More like screeched.

"Speaking of the devil." Emmett muttered and elbowed me winking.

I laughed


	10. Trouble At School?

**Hello**

**I've had some computer problems, the screen went all dark, and the charger stopped working :/ so thankfully, my mom and her boyfriend surprisingly, got me one when I was at school. Good thing I got them a good anniversary present right? :D **

**Anyways here is the update**

**Bella**

We watched silently as Tanya, one of Lauren's bimbos waltzed towards us on her 9 inch heels. Emmett snickered when she stuck her foot into a hole in the pavement and almost tripped.

"Ha," Emmett said behind his hand.

"Tanya" Alice said boringly as she approached slinging her purse over her shoulder.

_Uh.._

"Alice" Tanya sneered, Her smile towards Alice was fake, you could see it in her eyes. When she turned towards Edward she smiled wider and grabbed his upper arm.

"Eddy, long time no see" She said and spread her legs slightly making her very short skirt ride up on her thighs. Edward didn't look at her, his eyes focused on me.  
>"Tanya, don't call me Eddy." He said annoyed, he shook her arm off from his.<p>

"Aw, don't be like that. Don't you remember our date _last _night." She said and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's so funny that _Edward_ was with Bella on a _date last night_" Alice said and glared at her. Edward smiled and looked towards the ground.

"No one asked for your two cents. Shorty." Tanya sneered at her. Alice glared and stepped up to Tanya.  
>"You wanna go?" She said.<p>

They stood there and glared at each other, Tanya's eyes trailed down Alice's skinny frame, Tanya was a chubby girl, she wasn't skinny like Alice, Rose or me. No matter how many salads and bottles of water she had at lunch time.

"No, don't want to beat you too bad." Tanya said and flipped her hair.  
>"The worst thing you can do is sit on me," Alice said and crossed her arms.<p>

Emmett burst into a roar of laughter. Me and Rose snickered and covered our mouths with our hands.

"You bitch!" Tanya said and walked towards Alice about to shove her, Jasper grabbed her arms and yanked her back.

"Tanya, get out of here." He said and pulled her away from Alice.  
>"Let go of me," She said and yanked her arm from Jaspers and shook her arm off.<br>"I will get you shorty." She said and glared at Alice. She glared at me before she walked away. Jasper went and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, she hugged him tightly and kissed his chest.

"That was funny!" Emmett said and wiped his eyes, he laughed and patted Alice on her shoulder "Good one Allycat," She turned and grinned at him.

"Thanks Em," She smiled at him and pulled away from Jasper, she picked her bag up from the ground, and grabbed Jaspers hand.  
>"We better get going, the bell rings in 20." She walked off with Jasper at her side.<p>

…

"Alice is really brave." I said while me and Edward walked towards my locker, my arm wrapped around his, and he smiled down at me. Students eyed us as we walked down the hallway, some glared at Edward, and some glared at me. We just walked together and ignored them, he smiled down at me and kissed my head a couple of times.

"Yes she is, she gets it from Me and Emmett." He said and took my bag as I put my combination. He leaned on the lockers on my right so he could see me and not the door of my locker. I took my bag from his hand and stuffed my homework for government class on my shelf.

"I never knew she had it in her." I said and grabbed my math books, and my reading book.  
>"She can be feisty when she wants to be." He said.<br>"I see that now." I shut my locker door. He took my hand and we walked down the opposite hallway that we came from, he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and gently squeezed my hand. I smiled and squeezed his back.

"Too bad we only have two classes together… Well three if you count lunch." He said as we stopped and faced each other in front of the math room for Juniors. 

"I know, it's the way it has to be I guess." I said sheepishly, he smiled at me and cupped my cheek in his big warm hand. I leaned into his warm touch and smiled at him.  
>"See you later?" He asked and stroked my cheek. I nodded and he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine. I melted into his warm lips, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed him closer to me.<p>

"Lovebirds, release!" Emmett said as he and Rosalie walked by. We pulled away and Edward flicked him off making us all laugh as they turned the corner.

"I'll see you later." I said and kissed his cheek.  
>"Sounds like a plan to me love." He said and winked, before walking away…<p>

I sat in my seat in the back of the class room and waited as the students slowly started to file into the classroom. I started to mindlessly doodle on my notebook,

"So what's up with you and Cullen?" Mike came and leaned on my desk with his arms crossed, Angela's boyfriend Ben turned to look at me.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked him, I avoided his gaze and continued to draw.<br>"Oh, you guys just seemed… _Comfortable_ a few minutes ago." Mike said and smiled at me, Ben turned and started talking to his partner.

"And why does that concern you?" I asked him and put my pencil down, I crossed my arms on my table and looked at him. He blinked a couple of times, and looked down.  
>"I just wondered if you guys were.. Together?" He said and folded his hands together, his knuckles almost touching my skin. I sighed in frustration.<p>

"Yes, we are dating Mike, since last night." I said annoyed. He started to say something but the teacher interrupted.  
>"Newton find your seat" Mr. Groff barked. Mike scurried over to his seat and plopped down in his stool.<p>

I rolled my eyes and started to doodle again.

I closed my notebook, as he finished his lesson. I smiled up at the clock. We only had two more minutes of class, then I can see Edward.

"Your homework assignment, is too finish what we started yesterday, it is due as soon as you walk in the door tomorrow you will hand it to me personally. Have a good day."

I stuffed my stuff into my bag and hopped off my chair as students, (Mostly guys) ran out of the classroom. I was, of course the last one out, Edward wasn't there, Again. I frowned and looked around, he wasn't in sight. I bit my lip and started walking.

I made it too the senior hallway, when I felt warm hands go over my eyes making me stop walking. I smiled and touched the hands over my eyes.

"Edward." I said and turned around, he smiled at me and held my wrists in his hands.  
>"Where were you?" I asked him, he shrugged and pulled me to his side as we continued to walk.<p>

"Coach Clapp kept me overtime, he asked me some questions." He said. I nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to get you, next class I promise." He said and released my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, bye" I said and watched him walk away.  
>"Bye baby" He said.<p>

He called me baby…

I grinned like a fool and walked into the health room.

**Lunch Time…**

Me, Emmett and Edward stood in the lunch line and grabbed our trays. Emmett and Edward were having a conversation about baseball.

Men

"Bella, can you grab those chili cheese fries for me before someone else does?" Emmett said and pointed to the big heap of fries smothered in chili and melted cheese.

"Sure Em," I said and grabbed the big plate and placing it on his tray.  
>"Yes," He hissed and popped one into his mouth already. I rolled my eyes and reached for the crispy chicken salad and the ranch dressing. I also grabbed some French fries, weird combination I know, but they were awesome here.<p>

Once we checked out we carried our lunch over to the table, Alice took a bite of her chicken strip and eyed my plate of fries when I sat down, Rosalie did the same to Emmett's chili cheese.  
>"Oh thanks hun." Rosalie said and stole a fry from Emmett's plate. He watched as she popped it into her mouth and chewed it slowly.<p>

"No problem _darling_" Emmett said.

"Can I have some of your French fries?" Edward asked me, I looked at him and he had a pout on his bottom lip, he was so adorable.  
>"Yes," I said and pushed the plate towards him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.<br>"Thanks baby." He said and grabbed a couple.

Alice and me looked at each other and we squealed silently.

"Girls" Emmett muttered.

"Hey Ali, where is Jazz?" Edward asked and took a bite of his pizza.  
>"Oh, his Government class had to get there lunch and go back to the room, they were bad this morning they all got lunch detention.. Poor Jazz." She said and started to pout.<br>"I swear, some kids are so immature," Rosalie said. She poured her Italian dressing over her salad and mixed her food together.

"We're in high school, get used to it." I said, she looked up at me laughing.

"Did you guys ever hear from Tanya again?" Emmett asked changing the subject. Alice nodded.

"Yes! Her and her lesbian lover Jessica cornered me in the bathroom today." She said.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Well since Jessica is bi-sexual, she stared me down and said she would _eat_ me for breakfast" She said.

Emmett blinked then roared with laughter

"Haha! What the hell dude? She actually said that to _you_?"

"Yes, then they said that if I ever mess with them again, they will stick it up my ass dry." She said quietly, she poked at her chicken with her fork slowly.

We all remained quiet after that.

"They won't hurt you," Edward said and rubbed her back.  
>"Yea, we're here for you Ali." Emmett said and patted her hand. She smiled weakly.<br>"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have an awesome family like you guys" She said to all of us.


	11. Ditch?

**Here is a update.. Sorry for the long wait!  
>Well, last chapter didn't get many reviews, and fanfiction wouldn't let me log in :- no matter how many times I have tried!**

**Here we go**

**Bella**

None of us have heard from_ them_ for the rest of the day. I was thankful, just like the rest of us. Edward seemed quieter then he usually is. Not that he talked much before but he seemed quieter than usual.

He was silent on the way to biology. We usually chatted on the way, his arm usually wrapped around my shoulder as a friendly gesture, today our hands were linked. We still got those looks like we did earlier, and it didn't seem to faze him. He just walked with his head down. It started to worry me of course, his hair was down. The ends of his hair curled around his forehead.

When we finally sat down at our desk, I decided to pop the question.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked him. He took his green spiral notebook from his back pack and his pencil and set it on the desk. He dropped his bag on the side of his stool.

"I'm fine." He said. It didn't sound so convincing.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked. His lips twitched when he looked at me.<p>

"I'm fine. Don't worry" He leaned in and kissed my cheek letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling back.

I nodded while the teacher started class.

I still wasn't convinced

I took notes carefully, my hand holding my head up. I was facing away from Edward. I felt his eyes on the back of my head and I bit my lip, I could faintly see him I was in the same position as me. I could hear his pencil lightly scratching on his paper. I heard him humming silently to himself.

_How could he hum and listen to the teacher at the same time?  
><em>  
>I jumped about two feet when the bell rang. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I heard his zipper on his bag.<p>

"Edward!" I growled at him making him laugh.  
>"Come" He said and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the classroom.<p>

"W-where we going?" I asked nervously. He led me outside and into the parking lot.

"We're ditching. I hate history, and I know you hate gym so it's a win for both of us." He said and pulled me along faster. "Come on we don't want to get caught" He said.

"Edward! We can't just ditch, teachers will get suspicious and-"  
>"It's taken care of Isabella" He said.<p>

_Grr_

He opened my door for me and he took my bag from me so I could sit. He didn't give it back once I was in either. He put both of them in the backseat.

I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach when he walked around to get into the driver's side. I didn't know why I was nervous. Edward wouldn't hurt me. I was just overreacting.

"We're going to my house... If you don't mind?" He asked and took my hand in his while he started the car. He gently squeezed while looking at me.  
>"Sure" I ran a hand through my hair making my hair go away so it's away from my forehead. Edward sighed beside me.<p>

"What?" I asked and looked over at him. He pulled out quickly and started to drive through the parking lot. He didn't look at me when a slow grin spread across his face. 

"You should wear your hair like that more." He said seductively.

I shivered

"Why?" I asked honestly curious. He smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street. His hand squeezed gently again before he talked.

"Because you look very _very_ beautiful with your hair like that," he said quietly; almost shyly actually. I bit my lip trying to hide my smile. He seemed to notice what I was trying to do because he said.

"It's the truth Bella… Why are you trying to hide you're smile?" his voice was probably an octave higher at the last part. I silently chuckled to myself.

"I don't know.. I'm not used to people calling me 'beautiful' at least besides Charlie and Renee" I said looking at him. He looked at me frowning.

"Never?" He asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yes never- Can you look at the road please? Thanks- And no. Never no one has called me that.. At least to my face." I said.

He was still frowning

"Wow." He said clearly shocked.  
>"What!"<p>

"Nothing" He said biting his lip.

"I'm not popular, and I don't have many friends. It makes sense Edward." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay okay, I'll drop it I'm sorry." He said and put his hands back on the steering wheel. I sighed and looked out the window watching the green scenery pass by almost in a blur.

"It's okay.." I said quietly hoping he could hear me, because I spoke quietly.

He didn't say anything

We pulled into his driveway ten minutes later. The drive was empty, no cars. And the house was dark, rain beat down on his windshield heavily and it was foggy. But I could faintly see a light on where the living room is located; maybe somebody was home.

"Is Esme home today?" I asked him as he put on his beanie covering his beautiful hair. I smiled when he looked at me.

_So adorable!_

"No.. She shouldn't be," He said while opening the door. I put my hood up as he walked around the car to open my door for me. He grabbed my hand and we ran through the rain, me giggling the whole way. He chuckled at me and led me up the stairs.

"No, they just left a light on... I think she had a meeting today up in Seattle," He said and opened the door.

"It was unlocked?" I said shocked.

"Yea.. Not like anyone knows this house exists. They think it's all woods back here. Not once have any of us seen somebody lingering back here." He said while pulling me through the glass door.

"But still! There could be a cold blooded killer hiding in here" I said while he stood behind me and took off my jacket, I smiled to myself.

"Calm down, no one is in here I promise" He said and tossed my jacket on the bench that sat against the wall. He took his off and neatly threw it on top of mine.

"If you say so.."

"I do" He said and wrapped his arms around me and we walked towards the glass staircase. He held on to me tightly as we walked slowly up the steps, me looking around for any unwanted visitors.

"What are you looking for?" Edward chuckled. I blushed realizing I got caught.  
>"Vampires." I said sarcastically. He laughed loudly.<p>

"Bella, come on seriously" He said and squeezed my waist tightly, I leaned into his warm touch.  
>"I'm just making sure…" I said quietly.<p>

"Bella, come on." He chuckled.

"Where are we going?" I asked clearly changing the subject.  
>"My room" He said, we walked to the third floor. Edward had it all to himself, which I thought was pretty cool if you ask me.<p>

"Is that okay?" He asked nervously, his blazing green eyes glancing at me.  
>"Yeah… It's fine"<p>

We arrived outside of this white door. He opened it swiftly and let go of my waist and slowly walked inside. I followed after him.  
>"Have you ever been in here before?" He asked turning to look at me. I blushed looking down.<p>

"Isabella…" Edward said tauntingly, while walking towards me slowly. He circled around me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I giggled turning to look at him while he walked. He smiled and stood behind me wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
>"Have you?" He said and leaned in and pressed a kiss to my neck. I shivered when his lips touched my neck.<p>

"Mhm, maybe." I said. I felt him smile when his lips twitched still resting there.  
>"Mhmm, maybe?" He asked.<br>"Maybe."

"Tell me" He kissed again. "Please?" I bit my lip and pressed my hand to my mouth trying to hide my smile.

I giggled

"Yes I h-have" I said shakily, he brushed his lips across my neck. Going back and forth, I shivered again.

"Mhm. Okay" He said and pulled away and took a step away from me.

"Hey!" I said and turned to glare at him. He took in my expression and laughed.  
>"What?"<p>

"Why did you stop!" I asked annoyed.

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"Just because I wanted too." He chuckled and muttered 'Silly Bella' under his breath and he walked off towards his leather couch. He turned and sat on it, spreading his legs out in front of them and looked at me crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze switched from me, to the spot next to him, and then back to me; He repeated it twice.

I got what he was secretly asking and walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch not looking at him. But straight ahead at me towards his stereo. He chuckled and reached out to grab me and pull me to him, so I was curled up under his arm and my head was against his chest. I felt content.

"Is there another reason why we left school so early?" I asked and looked up at him. He glanced down at me and then back up.

"Nothing of importance, maybe. But I just wanted to have some alone time..." He said.  
>"Why?"<p>

His lips twitched

"Because we won't get any later. Because most likely they won't leave us alone,"

_Emmett_

"And I want some alone time with my girlfriend" He said and kissed my head. He pulled his lips away and smiled down at me. He moved some of his hair away from his face where it curled, and I saw his green sparkling orbs. I smiled and reached up and touched his cheek, his eyes were sparkling, like diamonds in the sun. He was so beautiful, and he was all mine.

"You're beautiful Edward," I said quietly and stroked his cheeks looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me, but I could see he didn't agree with me.

"Beautiful?" He chuckled. "Don't make me laugh Isabella,"

I gave him a pointed look, trying to hide my smile.

"You are Edward, please believe that!" I said.

"Mhm, Well it will take a lot of reassuring." He said grinning down at me. I thought he was funny that he thought this was a laughing matter.

"And I will make sure of that." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled my closer to him. I smiled shyly looking down at his lap, my cheeks were starting to turn pink. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and it warmed me up inside.

"Are you blushing?"

I think my cheeks reached a new color of red

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. His eyes locked with mine making him smile, He was such a beautiful man. His smile, was contagious… At least to me. 

I smiled back at him

"I always do, it's a habit," I said and he pulled me closer.

"Mhm, I like that habit Mrs. Swan" He said and started to kiss my head, his lips trailed down my temple to my left cheek, then moved slowly to the corner of my mouth.

"Good," I said and smiled at him.

"Good" He said before pressing his lips to mine.

**Yay, an update. Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will try and make it an early update for you guys!**


	12. Hide!

**I started this as soon as I updated last chapter, so hopefully it turns out okay. Hope I didn't rush this chapter**

**Bella**

We sat there on his leather couch and just kissed. It felt nice. To just be here with him, in a quiet home. No interruptions, it felt great.

When it was two thirty, The Cullen's filed into the house. Emmett's big mouth boomed through the whole house.

"Where are the lovebirds!" He boomed.

Edward chuckled.

"Hush, I don't want them to find us." I said annoyed and stood up from the couch, he looked up at me.

"Why?"  
>"Because. I like the quiet." I said and took his hand and yanked on his arm, he stood up frowning.<p>

"So we're going to… What, hide?"

"Exactly!" I said and yanked on his arm, "Now come on!" He let me drag him along. I had no idea where we were going to hide, but we would have to think of something fast.

"The attic." He said, "Emmett never goes up there, he thinks there is a monster up there still." He snickered.

"I hope you're kidding?"

"No, and he's coming up the stairs." He led me down the hallway and opened the brown door. He flicked on the light and gestured for me to go. I silently jogged up the steps and he shut the door behind me, grabbing the flashlight on the ledge and flicked it on before turning off the light.

"Come on, I know the perfect place to hide." He said quietly, we walked quietly towards huge piles of boxes; they were stacked almost 10 feet high. The attic was huge in size, but it was tightly packed full of 'Junk' as Esme always says.

"Hide behind this." He pointed towards the large stack, he moved some out of the way so I could crawl through. He joined me, our shoulders touching; any way we moved we were always touching, arms, legs, shoulders, feet. Always.

He moved them back and set the flashlight on the floor. It was chilly up here, and I heard the pitter patter of rain on the rounded window closer away from us. It was more of a heavy rain hitting the side of the house. And it was driving me crazy.

"So... What do we do now?" He asked and looked at me with a smile, his green eyes sparkled.  
>"I don't know… Do you guys have anything up here?" I asked him. His lips pursed as he looked around the small attic.<p>

I couldn't see me staying here doing nothing, it wasn't possible actually. I couldn't go a long period of time doing nothing, like most people. I wasn't a patient person when you actually thought about it, and maybe we had to sit here and do nothing. And of course I didn't like that. I refuse to stay up here doing nothing.

"Nothing," Edward said quietly

I sighed and did a face-palm.

"Great, so what we're stuck up here doing nothing?" I asked annoyed, and took my hand away from my face. 

Edward sighed. "Yeah. Pretty much"

"Aww, crap" I whimpered.

…

We sat quietly not talking. We were up here about an hour. And no one came up to look, and I was bored out of my mind and I knew Edward was too. The house was very quiet, after they searched for us calling our names they finally gave up. 

"Edward?" I asked breaking the silence.  
>"What?" He asked quietly turning to look at me.<br>"Can we please go downstairs?"

"Yeah" He said and stood up. He took my hand to help me get up and he moved the tower of boxes away so we can move out of the cramped space, I flinched as my legs became numb and sore.

"Ouch"

"What?" Edward asked alarmed. "Did you get hurt?" He asked.  
>"No my legs fell asleep"<p>

"Ooh, I'm sorry love" He said and pulled me to him.

"It's fine, we should have moved around a little more than we did. Actually we didn't move at all really"

He grinned and bent down and scooped me up bridal style making me squeal out loud.

"Let me carry you" He said grinning and begin walking towards the steps, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. I heard him smile and he carefully walked down the steps holding me tighter.

"Don't fall please" I giggled into his neck when he walked down the steps, he grinned.

"Can't imagine love," He chuckled.

He opened the door still holding me tightly and shut it behind us and looked around the deserted hallway.

"Are they even here?" I whispered to him quietly

"I didn't hear them leave." He said.

"There here!" Emmett yelled running up the stairs. "I found them!"

"Guess not" Edward said quietly setting me down on my feet. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he wrapped his around where my shoulder blades are.

Emmett grinned at us

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hi," He said grinning.

"Where were you guys?"

"In the attic." Edward answered.

Emmett frowned. "..Why were you in the attic?"

"Hiding from you monsters." Edward said smirking. I covered my mouth and giggled.

"Haha, very funny. Listen, that snow storm everybody has been talking about, Well according to Carlisle it's hitting like right now. You might want to get Bella home, or she would be spending the night,"

I pouted.

Edward sighed and rubbed my back. "Okay thanks," He said directly to Emmett.  
>"Yeah.. Esme said Bella could stay for dinner since the weather won't get bad till much later."<p>

"Maybe Charlie can have dinner with us and he could just take me home afterwards. So Edward won't have to drive out in bad weather," I said to the both of them. They looked at each other, Emmett raised his eyebrows at Edward. Almost like they were reading each other's minds.

"I don't see a problem with that…" Edward said slowly. He looked at me and squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Um.. I'll just go tell Esme.. Yeah" Emmett said and frowned before turning and walking down the steps screaming 'Esme!'.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Edward asked turning to look at me and took my hands in his. I smiled up at him, he smiled back.

"I really want you to. But I don't want you out in bad weather, I don't want to see you in the hospital Edward." I said reassuringly.

He smiled down at me sadly

"Okay" He sighed dramatically.

I gently squeezed his hand smiling at him and tugged on his arm.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs," I pulled him along with me as I walked down the steps his warm hand still in mine, I gave a gentle squeeze smiling.

"If we do get a snow storm, how will I see you tomorrow?" He asked when we reached the bottom of the steps. I turned as he got to the last three steps waiting for him.

"We have cellphones,"

"I know. But it's not the same as actually seeing you face to face," He sighed.

I sighed too, I hate when the weather gets bad and I can't see my friends. Now in this case, boyfriend. Mother nature wasn't on my good side right about now.

"I know Edward…" I said sadly. He wrapped his arm around me and we began to walk towards the living room.  
>"But we live in Washington. It's bound to happen." He chuckled.<p>

"Hey. Let me call my dad, see what he thinks" I said and took my phone from my back pocket.

"Okay.. I'll leave you alone" Edward said and smiled before walking into the living room.

I sighed and dialed his phone number and pressed the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. 


	13. I trust Him

**I'm not going to lie and say I have been busy, because it's not the truth. I just didn't really feel like writing. So I'm here with the next chapter after a long update. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Bella**

"Thanks for dinner Esme, it was delicious." Charlie stated happily as we walked out of the front door into the cold weather. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the porch steps, and we stopped and turned, waiting for Charlie.

"No problem Charlie, I gladly appreciate you coming over," She said simply, looking over at me with a smile. I giggled and buried my head in Edward's warm chest.

"No problem, have me over at any time!" He said, his brown eyes sparkling. Carlisle came out, and stood beside Esme and they both turned and smiled at each other, he wrapped his arm around her waist as well.

"You're always welcome," Carlisle said softly to us.

"Well, let's start heading out Bells, it's getting late." Charlie said and turned towards me and Edward. Edward nodded to Charlie and released me from his warm embrace.

"Let me walk you to the car." Edward whispered into my ear, I smiled and turned towards him and nodded.

"That will be amazing," I said truthfully to him. He smiled and took my hand and we walked side by side to Charlie's cruiser. Behind us the adults were making small talk, which was good, Because, we needed some alone time.

As we walked the short distance, I started to think. About everything that happened at school today, with the 'Queen Bees' and everything else. Would it be like that tomorrow…

Aw man

We came to a stop, by the passenger door of the cruiser. We turned towards each other and Edward looked down at my hands and reached for them, he took them in his warm hands and gently rubbed the back of them with his thumbs.

"Do you think we will have school tomorrow?" He asked softly, looking at me from under his lashes. His head still looking down at my hands, I sighed and shrugged.

"It depends I guess.."

He took a deep breath and looked up at me fully. "If we get called off, because of the snow, I'm coming to see you." He said quietly, playing with my fingers.

"You really shouldn't drive in bad weather." I stated. He chuckled and turned my hand over and traced lines on my palm.  
>"I'm an excellent driver, I think I'll be just fine." He said trying to prove a point.<p>

"Yeah, you _think_." I said laughing a little. "You could always be wrong you know." I said quietly. Looking into his eyes, he shrugged and moved closer to me.

"Could; Bella, I will be just fine. Please?" He said pouting, I giggled and moved closer to give him a tight hug.

"I swear, if you get hurt I will come to the hospital and put a pillow over your head so you cannot breath!" I giggled and kissed his chin, that was in my reach. His arms encircled my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"Do as you please." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I hugged him tightly, and leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Bye love." I said and kissed him softly again.

"Bye my love," He said as a throat cleared behind us, I turned and Charlie stood lips pressed together in a tight line. Edward turned his gaze towards his house fighting a smile, or a laugh and released me.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said smiling at his house.

"Edward." Charlie said gruffly, he cleared his throat again. "Bells, you ready to go?"

I rubbed Edward's back biting my lip. I nodded towards Charlie and opened the passenger door, he walked to the driver's side.

"See you," Edward said with a little wave. I got into my seat belt and smiled waving back.

"See you." He smiled and shut the door and took a few steps back from the car. Charlie turned on the cruiser and began to pull out of the driveway, My eyes were on Edward the whole time we backed out of the long driveway. Till he was a; In my mind. A colorful stick figure.

"He seemed pretty.. Touchy," Charlie said definitely not amused. I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Dad, come on. Give him some slack? Edward is different than half of the boys in our school, it was just a kiss goodnight." I said leaning my head back against the head rest and shut my eyes.

"Bells, it's not Edward. It's the whole concept of watching my little girl kissing her boyfriend, right in front of me." He sniffs quietly. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Ch- Dad, please don't get teary eyed on me. Really, I like Edward a lot. And he likes me; I cannot simply put this off forever. Because it was bound to happen someday," I said, trying to soothe him, but I knew I was failing epically. His lips, pressed into another tight line.

I wonder why he didn't act this way when Edward picked me up for my date

_That's Charlie for ya_

"I'm sorry, I understand what it feels like to be in love, I really do. But, to me this is all new, does it make sense when I say I'm worried?" He said, making me frown.

"Worried? Why would you be worried for?" I turned fully in my seat too look at him.

"It's first love, if something happens between you guys. You both will fall hard, I can't stand to see you in any type of pain. I can't even stand tears when it comes to woman. It's my weak spot, Bells, what I'm trying to say, is be careful. Please? It will make me feel so much better about you and Edward, if you guys treat each other right."

I looked at Charlie's face while he drove. Did he really, truly feel that way about our relationship? I honestly wouldn't be surprised. Considering what happened between him and my mother Renee'.

"Dad, thank you so much. But please trust me on this, I feel it. I feel that everything will be okay with me and him. He will never hurt me, and you of all people should know that he will never hurt me, physically or emotionally. Please believe me when I say he will never hurt me." I said quietly.

Charlie remained silent for the rest of the ride home; I sat silently too, humoring him a little. I sat playing with my hair that rested below my neck, hoping our little conversation was over.

When I was finally able to go to the privacy of my bedroom, outside the snow was coming down outside of my window, swirling with the wind; the wind hit the house in a making the wood creak. I sat on the end of my bed, watching the horrible weather unfold outside. I bit my lip, thinking of the sunshine in Arizona, and the heated air... And here, torturous blizzard and freezing temperatures.

I stared outside for about ten minutes, then I finally stood up and grabbed my Victoria's Secret sweatpants, black with a wide pink strip across the top and pink drawstrings with my black t-shirt. I quickly stripped from my shirt and my bra, and slipped on the t-shirt. Shed from my jeans and slipped my comfy sweats on and tossed them into the hamper.

I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I heard the TV downstairs, and Charlie must have been watching the game. I quickly brushed my teeth, getting all traces of Esme's shepherds Pie from my teeth, and gums. I quickly through back my mouthwash and swished it around my mouth for 1 minute before spitting it out and drying my mouth.

I walked down the stairs to say goodnight to Charlie, while he was still awake watching the game. He looked up from the tv when he heard me walking down the stairs.

"Goodnight dad," I said slowly, acting like I was tired. Hoping he will buy it.

"Night Bells" He said casually addressing my outfit, like I was going to sneak out when he was sleeping.

I turned and hurried up the stairs, still taking one at a time. I shut my bedroom door quietly and crawled into my warm bed, looking out of the window watching the weather unfold outside. I cuddled into the blankets, and shut my eyes hoping to drift off to sleep, ignoring the wind howling outside.

I was so close to falling asleep, when my phone vibrated on my bedside table. I groaned loudly and reached over and squinted at the bright screen, it was charging so the screen was brighter. It was a text message from Edward.

_Goodnight my love, cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I miss you sweet girl_

At the end of the text, there was a heart. The text alone made me smile.

_Goodnight Edward, sleep well. You'll be in my dreams_

I sent that, and shut my phone off and put it back on the table and rolled over into my warm spot and shut my eyes, waiting for my much needed sleep.

**Tomorrow, starts more drama at school! So sorry for not updating in a month, I'm so sorry, because I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Next chapter next week! I promise, see you next week!**


	14. Snow Day, And a surprise

**Soo sorry for the late update, it was meant for last Thursday, but I completely forgot, thank god I was going through my documents and seen this chapter finished!**

**Bella**

"Bells?" A soft voice said softly, a whisper, so quiet that I can hardly hear it. A hand touched my shoulder and gently shook me. "Bells, wake up" The voice said again, I realized it as Charlie's voice, why was he waking me up?

"Mhmm what?" I groaned and buried my face into my warm pillow, trying to find my comfy spot.

"Bells, they called off school today. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to go to the station and I wanted you to sleep in a little." He said nervously, like he was trying to find the right words. 

"Mhm, thanks dad…" I moaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I'll be home around five, goodn- morning honey." He kissed my head before walking out of the room and shutting my door quietly behind him.

I laid in my bed. Face into the pillow, remaining silent hoping I can go back to sleep. I rolled over lifted up my head and looked groggily at my alarm clock.

_6:20_

I groaned and plopped my head back down on my pillow.

_What's up with my lack of sleeping ability? _I mentally asked myself. This was so going to make me cranky today. Which wasn't a bad thing I guess, but I can get very... Lippy when I'm cranky, which doesn't make my situation with the queen bees any better, Considering that We don't have school today, what is the worst that can happen… Right?

I was finally able to drag myself out of bed, I was more refreshed then before, It was easier for me to walk around without stumbling. Like always, the floor was cold so I had to put on my furry socks to keep my feet warm. You would of thought I was used to this by now, because I lived here for a while, and it's rainy and cold all of the time. But we hardly ever get snow here, mostly all rain surprisingly, and since it feels like there is absolutely no heat in this small house. You would expect the floor to be freezing cold.

With my feet toasty warm, I made my way downstairs into the living room, and sat on our cold couch. Yes, everything in this room is chilly, and it gets highly annoying when you want to warm up with a nice cozy blanket. And your back is freezing cold.

I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around my body and laid down, resting my head on the arm of the couch. I turned facing the TV, the remote was on the coffee table in front of me, far from my reach. I outstretched my hand, my arm length was to short, to reach it.

"Can't reach it, don't need it," I said to myself and tucked my arm back into my blanket, shutting my eyes. I dozed off, thinking of Edward. My Edward Cullen…

The phone was ringing. Loudly, awaking me from my peaceful sleep, I groaned not wanting to get up to answer it. I couldn't of been sleeping that long. I unsteadily sat up, and looked around the dull, dark room. Looking for our cable box, the green numbers stared back at me teasingly

_8:55_

What. The. Heck.

I wanted to scream out loud, I guess the world does not want Isabella Swan to sleep peacefully. They wanted her awake, which of course she, did not want to be awake. She wanted to sleep till twelve in the afternoon. With no interruptions at all, just peace and quiet.

The phone finally stopped ringing. Thank goodness, I threw the quilt from my body and stood up from the couch with my legs shaking, I have no idea what was happening but I felt dizzy, and clumsy all of a sudden. And the feeling made me queasy inside. I hurried into the kitchen and took a quick glance at the answering machine. A big red zero stared back at me, no new messages.

I turned my gaze away from the number and straightened my posture when the phone rang again, I sighed and walked to the phone and yanked it off of the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly on the other line. I smiled to myself and sat in the old shabby chair next to the phone on the wall, I could almost hear him smile on the other line.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked suddenly serious, I smiled looking down at my lap and fingering a piece of string on the bottom of my shirt.

"No, actually I was on the couch watching tv," I lied, hoping he would buy it.  
>"Oh what were you watching?" He asked, it sounded like he was smiling. I bit my bottom lip, what should I say?<p>

_Think Bella think!_

"Um the news, just the news. Nothing on that interested me," I said quickly. He chuckled on the other line.

"Interesting…" He said slowly, I bit my bottom lip harder, drawing blood where my tooth was piercing the skin on my lip.

"I was wondering if it was okay for me to stop over at your house, because to be honest I miss you." His words made my heart melt, in a big puddle. I missed him too, very much.

"I would love for you to come over, I miss you too" I whispered into the phone, I smiled to myself.

"Excellent, I will be over as fast as I can." He said excitedly, I giggled loudly and leaned back in the chair.  
>"Okay, be careful Edward," I said seriously, I wanted him to be safe on the roads, and not to be in a hurry to get here.<p>

"I will sweetie, I'll see you In a little bit,"

My heart melted again

"Okay love, can't wait." I said smiling, he chuckled on the other line. We said our goodbyes and I put the phone back on the wall.

I hurried back into the living room, to curl in my blanket back on the couch, to get toasty warm again. I laid back down on the couch and curled into my blanket once again, this time getting the remote and turning the tv off. I ended up putting on 'The Golden Girls', because let's face it. That show is awesome, no matter what anyone says.

I got through one episode, when the doorbell rang, I moaned and threw off the blanket once again, and dragged myself to the door, and unlocked it before swinging it open. There stood Edward, my own personal god, he had his favorite black beanie on his head, covering his messy hair. He had a black hoodie, and his hands stuffed in there black pockets, and his favorite converse shoes. I giggled at his outfit.

"You do realize that there is about two feet of snow on the ground?" I giggled and reached for his hand, that still rested in his pocket. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, his was cold, and I jumped slightly at his cold touch.

"Yes I do, but I'm not a fan of boots and heavy coats," He smiled at me and took a step in the house, his body pressed against mine and he backed me up into the house, holding me close to him I laid my cheek on his chest, smiling. He reached behind me and swung the door shut.

We stayed there in that spot for a few minutes, him hugging me tightly, pressing his nose to my hair, continuously inhaling deeply.

_Was he smelling my hair?_

I giggled quietly, and pulled away from his warm embrace. He looked down at me a little surprised.

"Come on, make yourself comfortable," I said and took a step back, looking down at his grey shoes. He glanced down at his feet too, then he bent down and started untying the right shoelace.

I looked away, towards my living room glancing at the commercial on the tv. I heard him stand up straight, and he took a step towards me.

"Um, I'll just leave on my hoodie," He said quietly, looking at me, I looked at him too, and I smiled, he smiled and chuckled a bit, looking down at his feet.

"T-the living room" I said and pointed at the room, his eyes followed my finger, and glanced back at me.  
>"Okay" He said and strode off in the other room, I followed close behind, I realized that I still had on my pajamas, I felt my cheeks turning pink.<p>

He plopped on the couch, looking up at me smirking. I bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest, admiring him on my couch, he looked me up and down. Smiling happily at me. Like he just accomplished one of his biggest dreams.

"Come sit with me?" He asked, outstretching his arms so I can crawl into them, I smiled brightly and crawled into his embrace. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and he pressed his lips to my hair.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me, his hands now rubbing my arms up and down, I bit my bottom lip looking at the floor.  
>"Good, Charlie woke me up around 6:30 this morning though, to tell me he was going to work." I shrugged and leaned against his chest.<p>

"Were you able to fall back asleep?" He asked curiously, I buried my face into his chest and mumbled.

"Not up in bed, I came down here and laid on the couch, and I fell asleep for a little bit. And I woke up when you called the first time… That _was_ you, right?" I asked stupidly, I mentally slapped myself on the forehead for that dumb question. It had to be him, right?

Edward chuckled and sat up a bit straighter in his spot, his arms tightening around my waist gently

"Yes it _was_ me, I got a little worried when you didn't answer the first time, but I didn't know what time you wake up in the morning so..." He said.

"Oh um, I'm sorry for worrying you, but I usually get up around 9 anyways." I shrugged it off, It wasn't that big of a deal that he woke me up.

"I just got a little excited that's all," He chuckled.

We sat in the living room, watching a movie for a few hours. I was about to go up to my room to change, but Edward grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Leave this on," He said, almost in a demanding voice, I giggled quietly and turned to face him.

"But why?" I moaned playfully, making him snicker and grin up at me. He brought me closer to him, to where I was standing between his legs, his hands squeezed my wrists gently.

"Because you look good in it, very beautiful, very sexy," He said grinning. I felt the warmth come back to my cheeks and I sighed smiling. He always knew the right thing to say, my boy was so sweet.

"I'll leave it on just for you," I said and sat down on his right leg, he smiled and rubbed the small of my back. I jumped slightly, my back was sensitive, one touch and it tickled my skin there, all over my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked me amused, I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sensitive back. That's all." I shrugged it off, hoping he would continue with his rubbing.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you." He said simply, I snickered.

"Edward you're not going to hurt me by rubbing my back, I promise." I cuddled up into his side and closed my eyes.

We stayed there silently, watching tv when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He muttered something quietly in my ear, and reached for his phone and dug it out of his pocket.

He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, his eyes narrowed when the other person spoke.

"Tanya?"


	15. Insecurity And Some Lovin

**Hello Readers,**

**I'm so sorry about not updating, in like.. 4 months! I didn't mean to keep the update delayed. I just didn't have a passion for writing during the summer, I know I know. You've probably heard it a thousand times already. But it's the truth.**

**SOOO, Too make it up to you. Here is another update**

**And remember, read and review**

**PS. I started school on the 21st (Tuesday). I'll try and update once a week.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Lime's, in this chapter, sexual humor ETC.  
>Just to warn you!<strong>

**Isabella**

I popped my head up instantly, squinting at the phone in his hand. I felt my stomach churn, a normal reaction for me when Tanya, or her little gang's names are mentioned. I cringed, starting to shake gently.

"Yes I am busy today…" He said wearily, still rubbing my back. He glanced up at me, and gave a small smile. I gave one in return, hoping he wouldn't see how much this bothered me. I would hate to make him feel bad…

I heard her voice on the other side of the conversation, her voice was so high pitched I couldn't make any of the words out. I'm surprised Edward could.

_Snicker_

"Tanya, I'm busy okay? Don't suggest those things to me. You know I'm with Bella, and you will learn to deal with it…" He said annoyed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. That's what he does when he is annoyed or frustrated.

She was still yapping on the phone.

"- And how did you get my phone number in the first place?" He cut her off mid-sentence.

I sighed and stood up; straightening out my shirt once I stood, making Edward look up at me with a worried expression. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, suddenly feeling very sick to my stomach. And I hoped that some orange juice would make it go away. Like it always does.

I was in the middle of pouring the juice into a big glass, when I felt a presence behind me. And I could smell Edward's cologne immediately.

He smelled amazing by the way…

"I'm sorry about that, Emmett gave her my number, she always-" He paused when he looked at my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, most likely knowing what the answer already was. Edward wasn't stupid, and I knew he could figure it out easily.

"Nothing… Nothing," I said, taking a big drink of my juice "Want some juice?" I asked, hoping he would drop it.

"No thanks…" He wrapped his arms around me from behind "Tell me what's wrong?"

_Damn_

"Nothing is wrong, I told you that." I tried wiggling out of his grasp, but he just held me to him tighter.  
>"Bella you know I don't believe you, now spill."<p>

I gave up

"Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong." I slammed my glass on the counter and whirled around to face him.

"It's Tanya, and her Happy-Go-Merry band of sluts." I snapped.

"I don't care that she called you, but when she asked you to do whatever when you said you were busy- And I don't even want to know what she asked. It made me mad."

Edward blinked at me

"You know she spreads all these damn rumors about you and her, don't even tell me you haven't heard because I know you have. Everyone has, and myself included." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And all of them are about you too always going to thir-"

Edward cut me off with a kiss

He cupped my cheeks in his hands, pulling his head back

"Isabella, listen to me. You of all people should know that I don't care about Tanya, or Lauren, or even Jessica for that matter. Yes, I've heard the rumors, and I confronted Tanya about it. She said she will stop.. I know it is hard to believe but I haven't heard of another rumor about 'Us' In over a month. So please, don't you dare worry about that. Because you and me all know that they aren't true."

He took a deep breath

"And.. You don't need to worry about anything, It's just you and me here, not Tanya, not Lauren, and not Jessica. Just you and me.." He said, kissing my lips softly. Holding my chin with his fingers.

The kiss didn't last long- only a few seconds. But through and through, I enjoyed it. But I noticed that he was tense. I know it shouldn't of bothered me, but it did. And it was stupid, I heard almost the whole conversation…

_Almost.._

So after I got dressed, we hung out downstairs and watched movies. Stealing kisses every once in a while. It almost made me forget about Tanya's phone call this morning.

_Almost…_

For lunch, Edward was craving cheeseburgers. So I made him one, he wanted bacon on his. I almost said no, but the Cullen boys have adorable and hard to refuse puppy dog eyes, with Edward's signature pout included.

So I made him a bacon cheeseburger

And he never said one word while eating it either.

I smiled behind my cheeseburger.

He sat back, after finishing his, patting his stomach with a lazy smile. I was almost finished with mine, a few more bites to go then we can return to our movie.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook." He smiled at me, rubbing his tummy. I set down my burger wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Mhm…" I said, not knowing what else to say, and pushed the plate away from me. Suddenly feeling full.

"So you're not going to eat that...?" He asked quietly, his lips twitching.

I shook my head

"Can I have it?"  
>I giggled and nodded "Go right ahead"<p>

He grinned and ate the rest of my burger.

Once we settled back on the couch, I didn't feel like watching the movie.

I grabbed Edward's face in my hands, and gave him a rough kiss. His hands went to my cheek, kissing me back not as rough.

"Mhm, Bella." He said, pulling his head back a little "Easy baby."

"No." I growled, climbing into his lap, crushing my lips back to his, suddenly feeling needy. His arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me tight against his chest. His warm lips trailed to my neck, gently biting the skin.

Then the phone rang.

I reached for the phone, Edward not stopping his assult on my neck, and I pressed the phone to my ear

"H-Hello?" I asked shakily, pressing Edward's face into my neck.

"Bella? Is Edward over there?!" Alice said into the phone, her voice rushed.

"Um, yeah he is here." I said breathlessly, I bit my lip when he began to suck on my neck.

"Okay good- Because Emmett found out about his- Hey what's going on?" She asked knowingly.  
>"Nothing why w-would you ask.." I whimpered, gasping when I felt a hand under my shirt.<p>

"You sound like you're in labor." Alice complained into the phone. "If I have to come over there and get Edward out of your pants then so be it." She said, I heard her keys rustling on the other end.

"No! Um, No, Edward is uh. In the bathroom.." I lied, pulling on his hair. Hoping he would stop.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

I pulled his face away from my neck, as he smirked up at me

_Damn him, he knew what he was doing!_

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked, completely forgetting what we were talking about.

"Ugh! Never mind, Jazzy is getting mad so I have to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!" She said. Before I could say anything into the phone, she hung up. I took the phone away from my ear and smacked Edward on the head with it.

"Ow!" He laughed, falling back on the couch, me sitting in his lap. "What the hell was that for!?" He said, rubbing the back of his head where I hit him."  
>"Don't, 'What the hell was that for' Me. You knew what you were doing!" I accused, throwing the phone on Charlie's favorite chair.<br>He grinned.

"And don't grin at me either!" I growled at him. Making him chuckle, and sit back up, kissing me on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. His hands wrapped around my waist tightly, His tongue tracing my bottom lip, as my breathing got ragged from his ministrations.  
>I bunched up his shirt in my hands, pulling it over his head, Surprised that he didn't refuse.<p>

_I'm not planning on having sex thank you very much!_

I threw the shirt on the floor, my hands going to his cheeks, as our lips crashed together again. He fell on top of me, kissing me even deeper. If that was even possible.

I didn't hear the front door open, or my dad's boots walking into the living room. But I did hear him clear his throat and say.

"What is going on here?"

_Aw fuck_

**Oh my, those two have some explaining to do!  
>I have a new idea coming up, it's a game for you readers!<strong>

**THE RULES, AND THE GAME WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THIS CHAPTER!  
>I HOPE YOU ARE INTERESTED IN PLAYING!<strong>


	16. Rules Of Game Sadly Not An Update

RULE'S/AND ABOUT THE GAME

ABOUT THE GAME:

At the end of every chapter, at the bottom, (In the Author's note) there will be a question about the

Following chapter, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PLAY!

Whoever gets the question right, (Or is close) Will get a sneak preview of the next chapter!

This will go throughout the whole story!

RULES! (IMPORTANT)

You must have an account to get the preview; I will send it in Inbox!

DO NOT! Forward the preview to other readers! If you do you will not be allowed to participate in the game at all! Unless I give you permission to!

There will only be one winner of course, I will give you two days to send in your answer, then at the beginning of the next chapter, I will announce the winner in the author's note!

The answer MUST be in a review! I will not accept the answer in inbox, because it simply isn't fair to other readers.

If you send in the review with your answer for the previous chapter after I update. Your answer will NOT count!

If any arguments, or any fowl language towards me or other readers. There will be a chance I will discontinue the game. If you have an account and are not logged in, any reviews with bad language or arguments of any kind will be removed.

If you have an account and are not logged in, I recommend logging in before sending the review, so you can get the preview if you are the winner!

There is a chance some rules might Change/Be removed/Or added to the list, if you break any certain rules, the higher of the game discontinuing chance is.

DON'T RUIN IT FOR OTHERS!

I will happily accept in questions in Inbox, if you do not have an account, ask in a review and I will reply. I may add you're question in an author's note.

The game will start on the next chapter, I hope you will play!

OH! And if you do not wish to get the preview, tell me and I will send it to someone else.  
>But who wouldn't right?<p>

Next update will be on Monday, or Tuesday. I hope to hear from you guys!

-TeamEdwardAnthony


	17. Charlie!

**Hey Everyone!**

**FanFiction was being a bitch, it wouldn't let me log on to my account, and if it DID let me log in. I couldn't upload any documents. I don't know if I was the only one who had this problem, but it really irritated me!**

**I'll stop rambling and get on with Edward and Bella!**

**Remember, Charlie just walked in on their little make out session… Bella's face is probably a new shade of red now! I know I would be.**

**BellaPOV**

I pushed Edward off of me, I heard him gasp against my throat as he sat on his knees as Charlie gawked at us. I felt my face flush, Edward scrambled to get his shirt on. Our chests were heaving as he got off of me, standing in the middle of the room. I climbed off and stood next to him, fixing my shirt as it was slightly moved up my tummy as we moved around. I ran a hand through my hair; that was slightly tangled.

"Ch- Dad…" I caught myself before I can say his name. I'm not allowed to say 'Charlie' in front of him, when I lived with my mother Renee in Phoenix, I always referred to him as Charlie. It has stuck with me I guess….

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me before he looked at Edward, with a cold, hard, stare. I bit my lip, feeling a queasy feeling start to creep up on me.

_Well yeah your dad just caught you and Edward in a full out make out session!_

"Bella," He addressed me. "Edward…" He said roughly, I looked down at his belt. Glad to see that his gun wasn't in sight… He might have that in his hands by now if he did.  
>"Charlie," Edward said smoothly, I could almost gawk at him myself. How was he so calm about this?<p>

_Well that's Edward for you._

Charlie sized him up and down, a wicked glint in his eye. My heart started racing, in an uncomfortable kind of way.

"I didn't expect to come home and see an 18 year old boy on top of my daughter who is one year younger than him. Especially with his shirt off, and it looked like hers was about to come off too." He said the last part wearily "can one of you explain to me what is going on?"

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward. Did Charlie really think that I would have sex with Edward? Even when we were only dating for two days? Or even all together?

Well damn…

Edward cleared his throat "It wasn't intentional sir…" Edward said quietly, keeping contact with Charlie the whole time. Charlie's eyebrow looked as if it can almost pop off the top of his head.  
>"Wasn't intentional? What wasn't intentional?" He looked at me. "Bella?"<p>

I bit harder on my lip, hard enough to draw blood. I still couldn't speak.

"Bella and I didn't have any intention of getting this… 'Far' I wasn't planning on my shirt coming off… It wasn't Bella's fault either... It just happened."

Charlie scoffed, taking a step toward us.

"I was young once too. I know how things work, but I did not have any 'Intention' of coming home and seeing a half-naked male on top of my daughter, especially when his hormones are kicking in. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house." He glared at the both of us. I hid my face in my hands, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Edward said.

Charlie scoffed again, before turning around and walking into the kitchen. We were dismissed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, turning to face Edward. Feeling sorry because I made Edward face Charlie by himself, I expected him to be mad at me. Because I was too chicken to stick up for myself; but he had a wide grin on his face, his eyes were twinkling. Quite literally!

"What?" I asked, a little shocked that he thought that this was funny.  
>"Nothing," He chuckled silently, before walking into the entry way, bending over to put his shoes on. I bit my lip, feeling sadness creep up on me because he was leaving. I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest.<p>

He cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "I should get going..." He said softly, looking at me with a soft smile, but it didn't match his eyes.

I nodded, biting my lip harder before responding.  
>"Okay…" I whispered.<p>

He nodded, kissing my forehead before he shrugged on his hoodie and his beanie, before slipping out the front door, shutting it behind him. Before I could say anything else.

Charlie came out of the kitchen, with a beer in his hand. He observed me for a moment, before he smiled. Most likely because Edward was nowhere in sight, and I was most likely right too.

"Did he leave?" He asked, sounding hopeful before he took a sip of his beer, he almost smiled after he pulled the can away from his lips. But he quickly caught himself.

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat, slipping my phone out of my pocket, it was 6:30 and I haven't started dinner yet. "It was getting late… And he didn't eat yet so…" I put my phone back before I ran a hand through my hair, he nodded addressing me. Before he headed into the living room and sat at the very same spot Edward was sitting all day, he tossed the pillows and blanket aside and switched on the game, settling in his seat.

"I see. If you don't feel like cooking I can order a pizza? The roads are cleared up now. I'm sure you will go back to school tomorrow." He said, once again sounding hopeful. So he wouldn't have to walk in on us in another compromising position, I bet.

"Oh no I can cook, but if you want pizza that's fine with me." The more I thought about it, the more I craved it. But I was in the mood for some soup instead.

"I can sure use some grilled cheese." He stretched.

"Sure, I can make that." I headed into the kitchen. And started on my cooking.

As I sliced the tomato, I thought about what happened when Charlie got home, Edward left so abruptly that he didn't say 'See you tomorrow' or, 'I love you, sleep well' or anything to me. Charlie couldn't have scared him away… Right?

I sighed and added the tomato to Charlie and I's sandwich. Before putting them on the pan, turning the heat up a little. I stirred the tomato soup while I was at it, and leaned against the counter while I was done. The morning newspaper was lying on the counter, I picked it up. Nothing new, of course. Since a bunch of small towns were around us, we didn't quite make the newspaper for any crimes. We were almost invisible.

I flipped to the sports section, hoping to find something interesting. And I did of course.

**Forks High School makes Volleyball Championships**

_Now THAT's something you don't see every day!_

I frowned and started to read the article

**Yesterday, the state Volleyball championships took place in Seattle Washington; two of the best Volleyball teams in Washington State were facing off, to win the opportunity to win the Washington State Volleyball Championship Tournament. The two teams were Seattle's very own, Seattle Public Schools, who lost the game that night, to Forks High School down in Forks Washington. The game was great, and the crowd was on the edge of their seats watching the game unfold. The Spartans (Forks) scored 46 points by the end of the game. While Seattle's team scored only 27, sources from the school stated that  
>"Our best player, Alisha Costa, was out of the game due to an ankle injury during a basketball game back home. She is the best volleyball player for three years in Forks High school, and she was unable to play in the game. But she was in the audience cheering for our team. And giving us her support." Her coach stated, as we were able to catch up with them at the end of the game. <strong>

**For the Spartans, we were lucky to catch up with them as well, their coach. Coach Phillips was happy to give us a statement of their victory.**

"**This is our very first Championship trophy for are girls. We are thankful for our classmates and fans, which were able to attend the game, and giving us our full support. We couldn't have done it without them. I want to give a special thanks to our very own Jessica Stanley, **_**our**_** number one player! And she is the best we have ever had. We are lucky to have her."**

**Forks High School has another game, against the Tigers on Saturday, hoping to continue to win their 6 game streak.**

**Go Spartans!**

I set the newspaper down, and flipped the sandwiches. And stirred the soup while I was at it, trying not to think about Jessica Stanley. Because she is captain of the Volleyball team, she was two time Class President, and she was prom queen 2 years in a row. She was all of the things I could never be…

I set the table, trying to get my mind off of everything. How Edward was also all the things I couldn't be. Here, I'll name them off for you.

He is captain of the Baseball team, has a 4.0, Voted most likely to succeed, Also voted best looking three years in a row, he was prom king… And Jessica was NOT prom queen at that time, but sadly Lauren was. And, she never left Edward's side after that, they started dating after that too. And, as rumor has it, they were sexually active. Of course, that might NOT be a rumor. But it is Lauren here we are talking about. Not the president of the United States.

I felt my eyes sting, I quickly brushed it off and got Charlie's plate ready, setting it on the table as soon as Charlie walked in and sat down. He smiled at me as I sat down with my glass of water. I smiled back and picked up my sandwich.

"Looks good Bells," He said happily. Taking a bite of his sandwich. I smiled weakly and started eating my soup.

We ate in silence for a while, I was still nursing my soup when Charlie leaned back and patted his stomach. A smile on his face.  
>"That was delicious." He said. I grinned and pushed my bowl away from me.<p>

"Bella…" He sat forward. "We need to have a talk." He said seriously.

**I wasn't going to end it here, but I wanted to keep you guys hanging! **

**QUESTION: What do you think Charlie wants to talk about?**

**Remember, tell me in a review! **

**And you will get the sneak peek!**

**I'll update sometime next week. See you guys then!**


	18. Dad, Edward is Old Fashioned

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for such a late update, I know I promised an early update last chapter, But my computer crashed, and I lost all my files, I didn't get it back until yesterday, And I had to quickly type this out. It is probably shorter than what I had originally typed out. But, I will do my best to make it as long as possible.**

**No one got the right answer, I know, many of you said it was "The talk" But I don't think Bella is quite ready to hear it, and Charlie doesn't feel as it is a big deal, considering he has faith in his daughter and he knows that Edward **_**and**_** Bella are responsible adults. But we all know Charlie is the overprotective dad, and he wants what is best for Bella. The talk will be coming soon enough though, you can count on that. And next chapter is school, so we will be seeing A LOT of the "Merry band of sluts" throughout the next few chapters. **

**On with Chapter 18!**

**EPOV**

I was hesitant as I left Bella's house, knowing that her dad was most likely going to have a mannerism. Because of what he stumbled upon earlier.

_Keep it in your pants Cullen_

I chuckled to myself as I drove home, It was almost 8:30, and I didn't want to worry Esme, so I sped along the road. I didn't bother to call, which was stupid on my part. Because I promised to be home almost an hour ago, for personal reasons that I do not feel like explaining.

Rain dotted my windshield as I pulled into my driveway, the gravel crunched underneath my tires, and by the time I pulled my Volvo into the garage, it was pouring outside. I stood in the drafty garage for a minute, enjoying the smell and the sound of the rain as it hit against the side of the house, and the road. I didn't comprehend Carlisle coming into the garage before he patted me on the back.

"Edward?" He said? His hand on my shoulder, his voice was carefree.

"Yes?" I asked. I turned my head to look at him. He had his work clothes on, and he had a heavy expensive coat on overtop of it. He must be heading into work.

"You came home later than you said, you worried Esme. I was on my way to come and search for you myself, is everything okay?" He asked a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"Yeah… Just got caught up at Bella's house…" I said, trying to keep a poker face as I recalled Charlie walking in on our make out session. No doubt Carlisle will find out about it sooner or later.

"You better go in and make up some good excuse," He chuckled. Causing me to smile; "She will not be very happy." He patted my back and we said our goodnights. He had to run into work to evaluate a patient that needs help immediately. I watched him pull out of the garage, and watched his car drive down the driveway, at a high speed.

I turned and walked into the house, it was quiet. Which was usual for this time at night, I heard Emmett cussing at his Xbox. That was all I heard, that and his boom, boom shot em' up, that is what Esme refers to it as. And from time to time, Carlisle.

I make a small sandwich, and ate some Cheetos, and I chug a can of Pepsi before I head up to my room. I pass mom and dad's room, but I back up. To apologize to Esme, but she was fast asleep. With her TV, she loves to watch Food Network, and Guy Fieri was currently shoving a big ass cheese burger into his mouth, the grease dripped down its side, bacon jutted out, and was oozing with cheese. I immediately thought about Bella's cheeseburger today, it made my mouth water. I even ate the rest of hers. She was a fantastic cook.

I shut off the TV, and tucked the blankets around her sleeping form. I whispered an apology, and smiled at her for a moment. Before I walked up into my bedroom, I shed from my clothes and slipped on my favorite black pajama pants. I brushed my teeth in my own bathroom and crawled into bed. I leaned against the headboard and looked at my phone. I didn't have a text message from Bella, but I did from Jessica, I recognized the number immediately. She put into my phone so many times I lost count of how many times I deleted it. I hesitantly put my finger on the icon, before I pressed and released. It was a short message, no more than a few words.

_Wanna hook up tonight? I'm all hot and bothered. In my parents bed! ;)_

I could gag.

I glared at the message. And typed a quick reply

_**Jessica, leave me the FUCK alone. I don't know how many times I have to reject you before you get the hint that I am NOT INTERESTED. I have a beautiful girlfriend, and I don't need you. I never needed you in the first place. So leave me the hell alone.**_

Yeah. That was my short message.

I scrolled through my list on contacts, till I found Isabella's name. I opened our inbox, and I started a new message.

**Bella POV **

**After Edward Left**

Charlie finished off his second grilled cheese with tomato sandwich, and I sat there, my plate and my bowl were empty after only one serving. I was still partly full from my lunch today.  
>I sat there nervously, not knowing what Charlie was thinking, or how he will handle the situation. I wouldn't put it past him that he was going to give me another lecture, even though I received the "Talk" just last year. When he thought I had a secret boyfriend, but me and Edward were sneaking around. Not dating of course, because he was with Jessica at the time, and she decided that as long as him; and her were together, he shouldn't have anything to do with me.<p>

Well, that totally backfired on her.

Anyways, back to the subject.

"That was good Bells," Charlie sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were serious.

"Thanks… Dad." I said.

"So, earlier today, I walked in on something rather… disturbing." He said.

_Here it comes…_

"Dad, that was an accident we-"

"Were doing something totally inappropriate on your fathers couch?" He said in a deep tone.

I sighed "Dad, listen, me and Edward… Edward is old fashioned." I said softly. The look on Charlie's face was priceless, but it was the absolute truth, and I knew deep down inside Charlie knew it. But he would never admit it to anyone's face. Especially not me

"Yeah, Old fashioned," He scoffed. "Remind me to put that on my calendar." He grabbed his plate and his glass and walked to the sink, and started to wash his dishes. His shoulders were shaking.

"Dad!" I said, and grabbed my stuff and set them in the sink "I'm serious as a heart attack, Edward isn't like other men. _That_ you know."

"Bella, the point is that, that was inappropriate. And you know that is a rule in this house. And while you live here, you follow my rules." He said.

I didn't respond as I cleared off the table. Charlie washed the dishes as I attempted to go upstairs. But Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, wait." He called, I heard him shut the water off and he appeared in the doorway. He was drying off his hands.

"What?" I replied dryly.

"I'm only doing this to protect you, you are still my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you. Edward is still a boy, and just because he may appear different, doesn't mean he still doesn't have the mind of a spoiled man. I was a teenager once, his hormones are kicking in, and he has his parents in the palm of his hands. All of those Cullen kids do, and you know it, and they know it. They are all great kids, they are. But I'm not going to trust Edwin any more than I can kick his ass."

I told him goodnight and went up to my room. I was grouchy and I shut my phone off before I crawled into bed. The sheets were chilly and I cuddled under the quilt. I heard the tv on downstairs, and it was otherwise quiet. But I was still restless, I didn't know what time it was when I heard Charlie walking around outside my door, but I heard him get into bed. And it was silent after that.

Finally, as I burrowed further into the blankets, I was finally able to, fall asleep.


End file.
